


Haunted

by Nina_Casillas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Candies play, M/M, MuraAka - Freeform, PWP, Rape Fantasy, Red Riding Hood Akashi, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, Soft Lemon, Sweet/Hot, Wolf Murasakibara
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Casillas/pseuds/Nina_Casillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... En el día de San Valentín, la perversa Caperucita Roja está a la caza del lobo feroz para devorarselo como siempre habría querido... Sin embargo la presa no le dejará tan fácil el trabajo ¿Podrá cumplir con su cometido sin terminar hechizada por el macho bravío del bosque? MuraAka, Oneshoot hecho para el grupo MuraAka, PWP?, Murasakibara! Wolf, Soft Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> ¿Como los ha tratado la vida? Yo por fin, libre de parciales y con muchas actividades planeadas en este mes del amor y de la amistad (En Colombia, celebramos en febrero y en septiembre, pero por excelencia en septiembre) Tengo como dos oneshots preparados, contado con el que hice para el Muraaka day (que no será un os sino una historia corta) y bueno, de ese modo haré valer este bonito mes.
> 
> El día de hoy, solo vengo a dejarles mi página de facebook y un lindo oneshot que hice para el grupo de MuraAka fans. Lo pueden encontrar en las plataformas de FF y Wattpad, por si desean... 
> 
> No siendo más, doy inicio al mes del Amor y Amistad, como se debe :*
> 
> ¡Salut!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en que se desarrolla este fanfic, los personajes y demás hacen parte de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y las compañías en conjunto que trabajan con él y poseen los derechos.
> 
>  
> 
> Soundtrack: You can be the boss- Lana del Rey

**HAUNTED**

Caperucita roja era perversa aún en su naturaleza humana, sus ojos heterocromos hablaban de ambición, misterio y algo más que se tornaba indescifrable para cualquiera que observase al joven.

Caperucita roja era bella pero letal, su piel pálida contrastaba seductoramente junto al cabello carmesí que escondía bajo la incipiente capa, dándole una apariencia ambigua de ángel y demonio, de salvación y tentación… de inocencia y maldad.

Caperucita roja era tóxica como enamoradiza, y eso lo supo el gran lobo cuando entro en su territorio… Desorientado, ausente, con el olor de los dulces revoloteando en el aire se escabulló en aquel lugar prohibido, y entonces, allí fue que notó sus ojos bicolores muy fijos sobre él.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de inmediato ante la insistencia del chico, sus músculos se agarrotaron con trémulo inusitado en el momento que Caperucita movía su pequeña lengua sobre los labios adustos. Lo saboreaba con deseo.

Tragó saliva despacio, justo antes de desaparecer rápidamente entre el frondoso bosque que salvaguardaba recónditos secretos… Caperucita Roja le vio partir satisfecha, y agitando su mano le despidió efímeramente mientras la temporada de caza por fin empezaba.

Durante la prelación al evento de cacería, el joven con dedicación y esmero preparó deliciosos dulces de colores variopintos para crear la perfecta carnada. Los pasteles y _delicatessens_ gastronómicos supusieron el toque final de esa estratagema perversa. El gigantesco lobo sería suyo para poseer.

Cuando llegaron los viejos hombres del pueblo con sus rifles de vieja usanza, vociferando vigorosamente el comienzo de la brutal sesión de caza, nuestra caperucita roja salió de casa solo con su delicada canasta de mimbre y la capa envolviendo su cuerpo sugerentemente. Él también acecharía la presa que tanto anhelaba.

Se despidió de papá, ató las agujetas de sus zapatillas y con incrédula inocencia comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos para deambular en el pérfido bosque donde yacía la víctima de sus más placenteros deseos. Sus grandes y enigmáticos ojos vagaban tranquilos a las empinadas copas de los árboles,  las aves revoloteaban ensimismadas en su propio rumbo y el silencio reinaba en el lugar. La tensión se palpaba tan real como el hambre que tenía por ese travieso lobo.

Deteniéndose en un punto inflexivo del espesor forestal, con una sonrisa en los labios que hablaba de corrupción y maldad, comenzó a tararear una infantil tonada de antaño. Le había encontrado. El olor inconfundible de caramelo derretido y goma de mascar inundaron sus fosas nasales, emborrachándole instantáneamente, provocándole un cosquilleo anormal en los furtivos recovecos de su cuerpo.

Y siendo la alegoría del mismísimo pecado, desperdigo intencionalmente todos los manjares que su canasta guardaba celosamente. Se escondió a la sombra del enorme follaje, aguardando con infinita paciencia el arribo de su objetivo.

Esta vez, el lobito permanecería allí para probar unas mieles mucho más satisfactorias que las de los bocadillos ordinarios.

Espero y espero sin siquiera parpadear, con la ansiedad bullendo y algo más que no quiso descifrar…

Y justo cuando creyó que tendría que regresar a casa con las manos vacías, hebras de cabello violáceo flotaron sutilmente a través de la cálida brisa…

Los ojos heterocromos de la dulce Caperucita Roja no se perdieron ni un instante de la aparición que hizo el majestuoso macho. Pudo detallar con auténtico descaro la sensualidad que emanaba en cada paso, los orbes grandes desprendiendo inocencia y esa monumental altura que lo colmaba de pensamientos nada sacros.

Cautelosamente, a caminar lento y ritmo pausado, la fiera llegó a la camada de dulces que había saboreado desde el otro lado del bosque. Sus mullidas orejas esperaban detectar cualquier movimiento en falso para tomar la huída, y sin embargo, solo escuchó el fluir del viento.

Era tan irreal la imagen que le tomó tiempo abalanzarse sobre las delicias que yacían frente a él y cuando lo hizo, aullando victorioso, empezó a engullir ávidamente.

Ensimismado, con la guardia baja y toda su concentración ocupada en ese cargamento especial de comestibles, no fue capaz de percibir la figura pequeña que le veía plácida comer, ni mucho menos notar las intenciones malévolas que se escondían detrás de esa caperuza. Entonces escuchó una voz sugerente surgiendo de los frondosos arbustos –Lobito… ¿quieres más dulces? –

El depredador quedó estático en su lugar y aún con regalices en la boca giró paulatinamente para enfrentar a su cazador… una sonrisa siniestra y dos ojos conocidos le sorprendieron. –Caperucita roja–

–Shhtt, baja la voz pequeño lobo… que si nos encuentran nos cazaran– murmuró el muchacho de cabello rojizo, mientras llevaba su dedo índice a la boca y se acercaba aún más a la imponente bestia.

– ¿Me devorarás? – preguntó con voz trémula el lobo, a la par que sus ojos púrpuras resplandecían más bajo el haz de luz que se colaba en medio de los gigantescos árboles. A la pequeña Caperucita roja solo le quedo contener todos esos crudos deseos que le embargaban al ver su presa tan solícita para sí.

–Sabes que si… –

–Si no puedo pedir piedad, al menos quisiera saber el nombre de mi verdugo– susurró la fiera, agachando sus orejas en un gesto de infinita ternura.

–Akashi… Akashi Seijūrō–

Y mientras canturreaba su nombre, con una sensualidad devastadora para el pobre lobo, se deshacía poco a poco de su capa roja, dejando a relucir inmediatamente los ligueros femeninos que se colaban bajo el atuendo corto y sugerente de la Caperucita Roja. Listones rojos y azules adornaban la cima de las medias blancas que recubrían sus delgadas y largas piernas, haciendo juego con el corsé que definía su cintura estrecha y la falda corta que permitía entrever el nacimiento de sus muslos redondeados.

Esta vez, la criatura del bosque se puso en guardia, su ropa empezó a estorbarle demasiado y las manos sudaban de la expectación. Pronto, su garganta no pudo emitir más que pequeños quejidos lastimeros, y los ojos rebosantes de una curiosidad insaciable se apretaron contra ese cuerpo pequeño y curvilíneo que le enseñaban placeres que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

El vaivén de las caderas siguiendo un ritmo insonoro, los labios tarareando una tonada indescifrable y las manos delgadas subiendo acompasadamente por el cuerpo aún recubierto de esa tela pecaminosa. La bestia, se acomodó impaciente en el suelo, observando con ansiedad como los dedos firmes se deslizaban por los cordones que ataban el frente de ese vestido perverso, desajustando el agarre, permitiendo que la piel respirara el aire de la naturaleza.

El pelirrojo frunció su ceño, mordió sus labios y suspiró muy suave, cada gesto conformando una amalgama de infinito goce, que no pudo pasar desapercibido para el gran animal que lo presenciaba. Toda esa aura lasciva que rodeaba a la Caperucita Roja, le llevaron por senderos recónditos de su imaginación, su cabeza empezó una proyección de imágenes de ese niño insolente gimiendo, de la expresión en su rostro justo llegando al climax, de esa piel pálida siendo violentada por su boca famélica.

Mostró sus colmillos animales y ese crudo deseo se encarnó en su ser.

Y el joven entonces reveló toda ese oscuro y fascinante secreto que escondía bajo el ropaje sensual. Ataviado con los ligueros infantiles y la sonrisa complaciente en los labios, se acercó aún más al lobo feroz del que tanto quería saciarse y acaricio con sus ligeras manos las orejas mullidas. El animal respondió a su íntimo masaje, apretando las piernas semi descubiertas con sus manos enormes, soportando valerosamente la tentación de esa boca surcando su rostro.

– ¿Me quieres comer, pequeño lobo? – preguntó Caperucita Roja, mientras se sentaba a horcadas en esas piernas largas y fornidas del animal y chupaba culposamente la piel de ese cuello blanquecino que tanto se le antojaba.

–Me llamo Murasakibara Atsushi... – masculló la fiera con soberbia, apretando con dureza la cara interna de los muslos del pequeño cazador. Y aunque espero poder infringirle temor al pequeño pelirrojo, tan solo escuchó un gemido retumbar en su oído, justo donde la boca ajena repartía besos.

–Hazlo de nuevo, pero sube más, aprieta mi trasero–  

La suplica reverberó en todo el cuerpo de la presa del pelirrojo y siguiendo más la voluntad de su captor, Atsushi trepó hasta esas nalgas turgentes, rozando ligeramente la tela de encaje que aguardaba todos esos tesoros.

Y percibió un temblor apoderándose de ese pequeño cuerpo. Después de ello, un brillo sumiso en la mirada bicolor y el deseo destilando de esa boca rojiza…

Esas manos grandes suyas, ese vasto cuerpo que le pertenecía, ese pelaje violáceo que le recubría… Todo él era la debilidad de esa traviesa Caperucita Roja.

Y ese pensamiento hizo sonreír perversamente al lobo.

Elevo sus manos hasta los hombros del captor y lo volcó sobre la tierra fría, aplastándolo con su ancho pecho. El golpe seco había dejado a Seijūrō con los ojos totalmente abiertos y una expresión de pura sorpresa, fascinando aún más a la bestia que justo ahora llevaba la batuta de la situación.

Fuego, esos ojos irradiaban fuego. El deseo se hacía latente en el aire, y con el beso que le arrebató el lobo a la pequeña Caperucita Roja, esa onda de calor se expandió por todo el bosque. Las lenguas húmedas se entremezclaban ansiosas, los labios invadidos de una fuerza sobrenatural se reconocieron como iguales y los movimientos de ambos parecían fluir con una intensidad incomparable. Era un ritmo salvaje, los gemidos de ambos se disolvían en el aire helado, los ropajes parecían sofocarles a un punto que la Caperucita Roja sin soltar esa boca con sabor a caramelo, rasgó violentamente la camisa de su presa.

–Te quiero desnudo ¡Maldición! –exclamó el pelirrojo con el desespero tiñendo su voz.

Apretó sus deliciosos muslos contra las caderas de Atsushi y sin meditarlo, empezó a frotar su entrepierna contra la de él. La erección crecía a la brutal avanzada del pequeño cazador, los movimientos pélvicos se tornaron mucho más rápidos y fogosos, y poco a poco la voluntad de la gran bestia se derrumbaba.

–Te enseñaré como sentir aún más placer… –susurró una vez más Seijūrō, desabotonando el pantalón que contenía el lascivo premio con el que quería saciarse. Con los ojos solicitantes del lobo, Caperucita Roja se arrojó a encontrar el miembro palpitante de su amante y con una lujuriosa expresión lo acercó a su rostro pálido. El clima frío en contraste con la caliente sensación que podía sentir, fue el impulso necesario para que estuviese prácticamente erguido entre las manos del cazador.

Sin despegar sus ojos de esa imagen que le regalaba el pelirrojo, percibió la humedad viscosa que destilaba su lengua, mojando el tallo de su imponente vara y circundando los testículos sensibles. La rigurosidad de esa boca chupando las venas sobresalientes, las palmas heladas dándole un masaje a sus muslos desnudos y esos ojos extraños hundidos en el limbo absoluto ante lo que probaba, sobrepasó todos los pensamientos que le embargaron hace poco.

El lobo era todo sensaciones, la cavidad cálida de la Caperucita Roja abarcando toda su inmensidad le sacó un gruñido violento, ella succionaba con maestría queriendo arrebatarle toda la jodida leche de sus bolas, y cuando creía poder disparar a esa garganta profunda de la que alardeaba su pelirrojo, él se detenía y de nuevo empezaba un camino por el tallo para continuar por el glande rojizo y volverlo a enloquecer, introduciendo una vez más su pene más allá de lo que le era permitido

– ¡Hazlo! Por favor… Déjame llegar– suplicó el lobo, apretando con sus manos el rostro del muchacho. El desespero de sentir la saliva secarse, la ansia de esa boca tomándolo entero, su glande sensible pidiendo a gritos una caricia más… Nada de eso fue escuchado por el pequeño, que se alejo centímetros del cuerpo grande del lobo y empezó a gemir audiblemente.

De inmediato, Atsushi se levantó del lugar, para encontrarse con su perdición.

Las piernas abiertas de par en par, asemejándose a las mismísimas puertas del infierno, los ligueros apretando su pene contra el abdomen plano y las yemas de sus dedos apartando el encaje femenino, dándole la visión panorámica al lobo, del hinchado orificio absorbiendo con una lentitud insoportable un regaliz de color violáceo.

Uno de los pequeños dedos empezó a hundir aún más el regaliz, hasta dejarlo totalmente en el interior de ese estrecho espacio, y justo cuando deseó repetir el mismo procedimiento, vio como el pequeño lobo se metía uno a la boca, saboreando el sabor a uvas y algo más, para continuar él con el trabajo. Rodeó con el dulce húmedo la entrada hambrienta que se abría y cerraba en movimientos rítmicos y después metía el delicioso caramelo hasta que desaparecía de sus manos.

Su boca se hizo agua al ver como ese tímido agujero se tragaba una a una sus golosinas, y deseo probar el sabor de sus dulces en esa abertura rosácea. Se aproximó más hasta que su cuerpo estuviese rodeado de esas estilizadas piernas y tomando algo que era más suyo que de nadie, embarcó su lengua a un lugar de infinitos deleites. Unas manos al instante se plantaron en su cabello largo y esa sensación de pertenencia, lo invadió totalmente, haciendo su entrega aún más solícita que nunca.

Los jadeos ahogados, su nombre en esos labios profanos, el rostro teñido de un rubor precioso, el sudor de ese cuerpo moviéndose a las embestidas de su lengua… Caperucita Roja lo había raptado para toda la vida.

–… ¿Lo quieres verdad? No esperes más– susurró el pelirrojo, obligando a que el lobo levantase su vista y sonriera ávido por la sugerente invitación.

Deslizó su nariz por esa húmeda entrada, por el pene ataviado en las prendas de vestir femeninas, por ese vientre delicado y terso… Olfateó el olor que emanaba ese cuerpo masculino y se intoxicó de toda esa maldad que él le obsequiaba.

–… Caperucita Roja–

Tomó las piernas y apretó su pelvis contra la de él. El abdomen del cazador quedó flotando, en una posición sumamente incómoda que sin embargo, solo lo hizo reír. La agresividad de su macho estaba a tope, y si no se adelantaba, la expectativa acabaría con él también.

Rozó su gordo pene en el abdomen níveo y con movimientos torpes, consiguió desesperar aún más al pelirrojo, que no hacía más que rasgar los brazos fuertes del lobo.

–Soy tuyo, esta noche…–

Y esa frase fue acompañada de una violenta acometida. El pene se abrió paso entre los anillos de carne con la fuerza sobrepasando al pequeño cuerpo. Seijūrō mordió sus labios intentando apresar el dolor que sentía justo en ese momento, las lágrimas se deslizaron libres en las mejillas sonrosadas y cuando creyó partirse a la mitad, hubo algo mucho más significativo… El lobo apretó sus colmillos contra el cuello blanquecino, marcándole como de su propiedad.

Y solo pudo estallar en sollozos, por la cantidad de placer que recibía al ser doblegado y maltratado. Todo ese padecimiento, su cuerpo lo traducía en un lenguaje mucho más sublime, en pura lasciva cosquilleándole la piel. Le escuchó aullar poderosamente, justo antes de envolverlo en su aroma a caramelo.

Las embestidas tomaron lugar por fin, un vaivén delicado que pronto a pronto se tornaba posesivo y brutal. Los sonidos de succión, el ruido de los fluidos, los cuerpos chocando a un ritmo frenético, los gruñidos de uno, los jadeos del otro. Todo conformando una sinfonía al mismísimo desenfreno.

La luna tomaba lugar, siendo testigo del apogeo lascivo de esas dos criaturas. El lobo que en un principio asustadizo, ahora parecía bañado de una energía inusual, de una dominación que yacía dormida… Que la Caperucita Roja con sus dulces y travesura, había despertado.

Atsushi cambió de posición de inmediato, sosteniéndolo en cuatro puntos viendo todo el espectáculo desde una magnífica perspectiva. Observó como su lentitud, instó al pelirrojo a abrir su agujero aún más con sus dedos níveos, tentándolo a llenarlo, provocándolo a mancharlo… A untarlo de esa maldad que ahora le recorría el cuerpo.

Y entonces se acomodó sobre ese pequeño cuerpo, excitándose por la desigualdad de tamaños, ansioso de montarlo como un animal… Como lo que era él, como quería que se convirtiera la linda Caperucita Roja.

Y ahí, Seijūrō lo sintió completo, toda la extensión taladrándole el cuerpo, toda la circunferencia de su pene saqueando esos lugares inexplorados. Volvió a gemir fuerte, sus manos y rodillas sobre la llanura, notando como ese gran lobo se cernía sobre él para comérselo.

Ese pensamiento hizo que el pelirrojo sintiese que estuviera perdiendo el control, que él fuese la presa y no esa gran bestia jodiéndole.

–Me vas a partir la verga en dos ¡Maldición! – soltó descortésmente el lobo, con un tono de voz inusual, mucho más maduro, mucho más perverso que él mismo. –Déjame cenar hoy a gusto, Caperucita Roja–

Y empezó con unos enviones severos doblegándole en su totalidad. La mano del lobo mantuvo su cabeza anclada en el suelo, mientras se hacía cargo del sexo rudo que él mismo había propiciado. Justo en esas letales embestidas, sintió algo removerse en su interior, un punto que estallaba a cada golpe violento que le daba el macho.

–Ahí… ahí, dame más fuerte– suplicó el pelirrojo, cerrando sus ojos y llorando de la gloria que tocaba, cada vez que ese pedazo de carne llegaba hasta ese lugar repleto de placeres. Jadeó ruidosamente, sintiendo como ese lobo perverso lo hacía temblar en el suelo por cada embiste violento que le otorgaba.

Su rostro repleto de tierra, su abdomen totalmente sucio de pasto y algo más viscoso y blanco ocupando su piel. Su cuerpo estaba en un estado crítico, no soportaba más la cadencia del animal que parecía poseído en cada embestida.

– ¡Déjame venir! Me desmayaré si continuó… –

El lobo sonrió animalmente extendiendo una de las piernas del cazador, permitiendo que pudiese sentir aún más su enorme pene. El vaivén se torno mucho más desesperado, a cada embestida, Atsushi podía sentir como esos músculos se contraían en torno a su vara hirviendo que salía y entraba sin piedad alguna. Esa presión, esa respiración sollozante, esa voz lastimera… Todo le alentaba a continuar manteniendo el ritmo.

– ¡Párteme… Fóllame como quieras! –

Y esas palabras, fueron la absoluta perdición. Sus garras se desenfundaron en esas caderas anchas y el aire se le fue de los pulmones para arremeter contra ese diminuto agujero y acabar adentro.

No supo de nada más en medio del frenesí brutal, tan solo escuchó lejanamente a la Caperucita Roja susurrar su nombre y caer engarrotada una vez más al suelo. El nudo los mantuvo juntos durante un tiempo, y mientras ocurría, el lobo feroz no hacía más que darle leves mordiscos al pelirrojo que aún no despertaba del imponente orgasmo que lo atizó.

Pronto, el cuerpo que yacía abajo del suyo, empezó a moverse tímidamente, su cabello pelirrojo estaba desordenado y los ligueros lucían maltrechos, y Caperucita Roja además de parecerle apetecible en ese estado, le pareció delicada… Frágil, y el sentimiento de protección lo embargó.

– ¿Volveremos a vernos Aka-chin? – preguntó infantilmente el lobo, mientras observaba como su propio fluido se deslizaba a través de sus piernas esbeltas.

Pasó su lengua por los labios, imaginándose un nuevo encuentro con el pelirrojo y sin embargo, el muchacho no pareció escucharle… Estaba más dedicado a limpiarse un poco y mantenerse en pie.

–Aka-chin…–

–Solo espero tu siguiente movimiento… para volver a cazarte– interrumpió con una sonrisa el chico tomando su canasta vacía e internándose en el bosque de nuevo…

El lobito feroz le daría el beneficio de la duda a su Caperucita Roja, porque la contienda habría terminado en empate…. Ambos habían sido cazados.


End file.
